


Happy Birthday Mr. Col-fur

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [23]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Happy Birthday Mr. Col-fur

“Darren, it  _is_  a big deal.”

“No it’s not. It’s one fucking day. And hardly anyone’s there at that time.”

“There is literally a picture of you arriving every single day. People are gonna notice.” Chris insisted.

“Then I guess I just don’t care today.” Darren shrugged.  

“What’s so special about today?” Chris teased.

Darren’s only response was an equally teasing smirk.

When they arrived at the rear entrance of the Belasco, Darren’s new bodyguard greeted them and warily led them inside.

“Okay. Just put your stuff in my changing room, and meet me on stage. I wanna show you something.” Darren said, as he walked off quickly.

“Darren. Darren!” Chris whispered harshly, almost scared to shout here.

He had no choice but to comply to Darren’s instructions and carefully entered the stage from the side.

Darren stood alone there, in the middle, calling Chris to join him.

“I asked everyone to leave us alone for a few minutes. Last time you were here, I didn’t get time to do this. With rehearsals and everything.” Darren said.

Chris recalled telling Darren how he enjoyed theater. ‘ _8_ ’ was one of his most treasured accomplishments, and would always hope he’d get another chance to perform live. Looking out at the audience, seeing their reactions, the rush of excitement was indescribable.

He loved how Darren remembered that.

Darren held out his hand, and Chris intertwined his own with his carefully, still trying to take in how incredible the theater looked at this time. The tranquility of it all, in contrast with how roady and energetic it was during the show, gave Chris a perspective of how amazing this was.

“Wow.” Chris said, giving him a knowing look.

Darren smiled, so thankful Chris appreciated and understood why. Why this stage made him feel both thrilled and peaceful, vulnerable and unstoppable. Only Chris would get it.

“So, you have a rare opportunity here Christopher. Any seat in the house, it’s yours.” Darren said loudly, extending his arms as part of his grand gesture.

“Any seat?” Chris grinned, “I like this one.” he said, pointing to one in the front, which was a common place for most of Hedwig’s make outs.

“Uh.” Darren stumbled, knowing that Chris was joking, but his brain took a moment to catch up with the joke. Mostly because his mind was preoccupied with imagining that scenario.

“I’m kidding. I’ll be up in the tech booth.”

“Yeah. I know.” he sighed. 

Darren got a reminder that he had to head into make-up soon from his assistant and headed that way. Chris followed him even though Darren told him that it’s be incredibly boring because he wouldn’t be able to talk to him throughout the process. Chris took that time to spend some time on his phone. Liking some pictures, answering emails, staring at Darren transform into Hedwig.

It still astounded him, in the best way possible.

He gave him a good luck kiss before the show, careful not to smudge anything. Then Chris advanced toward his pre-assigned area and eventually the show began.

Darren’s performance reminded him just how much he was meant for this. They both loved acting, but Broadway was more than that. It was acting, performing, knowing how to feed off of a crowd’s energy and throw a magnified amount right back. Every show was an adventure, and Chris knew that Darren could deliver what was expected of him, and more.

* * *

“I’m wearing my  _Sarah Jessica Parka._ Do you know what it’s made of?” Chris heard Hedwig ask the audience in the typical sultry voice that the character used. “It’s genuine Chris Col- _fur.”_

Chris felt his heart rate increase drastically at that moment, not sure if he’d heard correctly, and noticed Darren looking right up at him. Well, at the tech booth, he probably couldn’t see up that high. The cheering and applause was deafening, most of them obviously understanding the reference, but Chris barely heard any of it.

Darren could improvise, that was part of the show. But Chris didn’t know if  _this_ was allowed. And even though it most likely wasn’t, he didn’t think Darren cared. Not at this moment, not today. By the looks he received at the time of the ad-libbed joke, and during his curtain call, the only thing that mattered to Darren today was present in the tech booth.

Chris tried to rush to Darren’s changing room, but found out that he’d been whisked to the stage door immediately after he’d changed. So Chris waited patiently, knowing that he’d get to talk to Darren without any interruptions soon enough.

* * *

“Chris.” Darren said, while opening the door.

Chris saw him carrying in a small chocolate cake and a lit candle, and the smile that had been plastered on his face since the beginning of the show only got bigger.

“ _Happy birthday to you…”_ Darren sang tenderly, after Chris blew out the candle.

“I love you.” he said softly when Darren finished the first verse.

“I love you too.” Darren said, setting the cake on the dressing table.

“Thanks for the shout-out, by the way.” Chris said, pursing his lips and trying to contain his massive grin.

“Oh, that was all Hedwig.” Darren winked. “She thought it was a good way to show some love to the guest of honor.”

“Well, thank her for me…” Chris replied, pulling Darren in closer by his waist and facing him.

“Later. How about we get home? We’ll order something in, and I’ll make you a belated birthday breakfast tomorrow.” Darren promised, kissing him to seal the deal.

“Sounds good. But I’ll be unwrapping my present tonight.” Chris said, fiddling with the hem of Darren’s shirt, which incited a playful smirk from his boyfriend.

 


End file.
